Playing The Game
by lirpa
Summary: slash. 1st interlude of the Hell Series


Playing the Game (1/1)  
  
2nd interlude in the Hell series; post Game Over  
  
Dedication: the usual suspects  
  
Distribution: Darkflame's, Myst's, my site  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine, never will be  
  
Playing the Game (1/1) by lirpa  
  
*Shawn Michaels POV*  
  
It's been a rollercoaster ride these last couple weeks. I've talked more with Chris Benoit about what we think should be done than I've ever talked to him about anything, period. We're like a couple of mother hens fussingand plotting and planning. Disgusting what we've been reduced to, really. Trying to fix the lives of two grown men who have managed to make a monumental mess, disaster, you get the picture, out of their lives.  
  
Now you're sitting there saying, "Shawn, they got themselves into it, they can get themselves out of it." But that's not entirely true. Both jericho and Hunter aren't exactly adept at having a relationship. They don't know how to deal with their feelings, need reassurance, you get the idea. And because of this both Benoit and I spent a hell of a lot of time on the phone listening to tear rending tales. He tired of it before me, advised Chris to break it off, and Chris did. benoit says he has low self- esteem, and the ayatollah of rock and rolla is just a cover for him. I;m not quite sure I can believe that though.  
  
Teh gist of it is Jericho breaks up with Hunter, making them both miserable, seems Chris miscalculated th depth of the feelings involved. So we have two heart-broken young men who've managed to mess up their lives even further through a series of ... unfortunate encounters. Seems Jericho always walks in at exactly the wrong moment.  
  
But Chris and I can see that their feelings for each other are real, no matter the hell they'll put us through at 2 in the morning when we have to be up at six in the morning the next day. Or maybe they'll have finally sorted all of their problems out and won't need counselling from me, or Benoit. As much as I am loathe to admit it the man knows what to say to make a situation that seems like the end of the world iron itself right out. After this, though, I;m not giving Hunter ay more advice on matters of the heart. He seems to delight in proving me wrong. I hate being wrong with a passion. So Hunter gets his happily ever after and I get to the skip the I told you so part of the conversation. Fair deal. Phone, better get that.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Shawn."  
  
"Benoit."  
  
"What the situation?"  
  
"If Jericho hadn't walked in at the exact wrong moment I would have Hunter detached from him."  
  
"It's not going to work."  
  
"I know."  
  
"So we have to get them back together?"  
  
"It looks that way."  
  
"Damn."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I'd like to be able to sleep during the night every once in a while."  
  
"Wouldn't we all?"  
  
"I imagine my dream's not coming true?"  
  
*Chris Benoit's POV*  
  
Well, even after all this work, all this trying to make Chris see the light he's still in love with his large-nosed block of ice. Now I, and I suppose Shawn, will have get them bacl together. I swear neither of them can do anything on their own, twenty year old babies, the both of them.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"I imagine my dream's not coming true?" I ask.  
  
"Sorry, you're not going to get a full night's sleep."  
  
"Damn."  
  
"Well think of it this way..."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Maybe they'll be too busy fucking lie rabbits at two in the morning to bother either of us."  
  
"What a ... disturbing thought."  
  
"Hey, they wouldn't be phoning you."  
  
"Unless they wanted to pull a prank."  
  
"Why would Jericho do that?"  
  
"If you knew Chris you wouldn't have to ask that question."  
  
"Fair enough. I still think they'll be too occupied to be phoning anyone, prank or otherwise."  
  
"We've gotta get them back together for that to happen," I acidly remind Shawn.  
  
"Well..."  
  
"No."  
  
"I haven't even said anything."  
  
"I know what you're thinking."  
  
"Then what am I thinking?"  
  
"We are not using that mushy crap."  
  
"But it would work," Shawn whines, yes whines, just like a little kid.  
  
"It also sounds corny and fake."  
  
"Maybe not."  
  
"Maybe not."  
  
"This isn't Hollywood, Michaels."  
  
"It would still work, I know they'll buy into it."  
  
"You do it you're way, I'll do it mine."  
  
"Fine. Just hurry up."  
  
"Why should I?"  
  
"I don't like being woken up anymore than you do."  
  
I laugh, I can't help it. I laugh anf laugh and laug until my sides ache anf there are tears in my eyes. And then I laugh some more.  
  
* End Flashback*  
  
I'm rather proud of myself actually. Shawn doesn't need to know Chris and I already had our little pep talk. All it will take is Shaen's little true love conquers all type speech, and Helmsley will be hunting Chris down to apolohize and make amends. Then I can finally get some sleep. And it's not too soon either. Next time Chris and Hunter screw up they're on their own. Some people, like me, do need sleep on occaison. I have a feeling they'll be just fine though; too busy fucking like rabbits, as Shawn once described it. Really, rabbits!!! 


End file.
